


thy tears are on my cheek

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Immortality, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: Grantaire’s a little bit in love already. He blurts out, “What’s it like to be immortal?”Enjolras smiles widely and beautifully and Grantaire wants to see that smile every day for the rest of forever. “It’s wonderful. I’ve seen humanity come so far and it’s truly a joy to behold,” he says.The idea catches in Grantaire's heart.





	thy tears are on my cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Tithonus - Lord Alfred Tennyson

They meet when Grantaire is in his twenties and in his prime. He’s happy, for the first time in his life. He no longer drinks and his mental health gets better day by day with the help of his friends.

Enjolras is the God of the dawn, and Grantaire is overwhelmed when they meet. He bows low and stumbles out some honorific. Enjolras smiles at him and says, “You may call me Enjolras. No need for any of that.”

Grantaire’s a little bit in love already. He blurts out, “What’s it like to be immortal?”

Enjolras smiles widely and beautifully and Grantaire wants to see that smile every day for the rest of forever. “It’s wonderful. I’ve seen humanity come so far and it’s truly a joy to behold,” he says.

Grantaire asks, “Don’t you get tired?”

Enjolras laughs, wind chimes in the breeze. “No. There’s too much to do, too many people to meet.”

The idea catches in Grantaire’s heart.

 

Grantaire has no idea what Enjolras sees in him, but Enjolras falls in love with him nonetheless.

“Make me immortal,” Grantaire pleads. “Let me stay with you for all eternity.”

“R, you don’t know what you’re asking for,” Enjolras says, slowly.

“I do. I do. Let me be with you,” Grantaire says.

“You’re already with me,” Enjolras says.

“Forever, Enjolras. Don’t make me lose you,” Grantaire replies.

“You’ll have to watch your friends die,” Enjolras tells him.

“I’ll survive,” Grantaire promises.

“I can’t ask that of you,” Enjolras says.

“You’re not,” Grantaire says. “I want this, Enjolras. Please. Make me immortal.”

“Grantaire,” Enjolras murmurs.

“Enjolras,” Grantaire replies.

“Do not tempt me,” Enjolras tells him. “There is very little I want more than to be with you.”

“So be with me,” Grantaire says, firmly. He puts his hand on Enjolras neck. Enjolras looks at him and swallows. “Just be with me. And let me be with you.”

“Grantaire, you don’t know what you’re asking of me,” Enjolras says. “You don’t know what it will be like.”

“I know, Enjolras,” Grantaire answers. “I know what I want; I know what I’m asking. Please, Enjolras. Let me be with you, for all eternity.”

 

The night Enjolras lets Grantaire be with him, for all eternity, Enjolras bestows beautiful kisses on him, and they indulge in one another until Enjolras must leave to pull up the sun. Grantaire feels Enjolras’ soft skin pressed against his own the entire day, gazing up at the sun, all eternity stretching before him, bathed in Enjolras’ light.

 

The years pass and Grantaire watches his friends grow old and die, the days of their deaths bringing him sobbing to his knees.

Enjolras kneels behind him, holding him, and letting a quiet tear of his own slip down his cheek in mourning. Though it had felt like a small time for the everlasting God of the dawn, Enjolras had come to see Grantaire’s friends as his own friends, and their deaths sadden him immensely.

 

They move on. Grantaire never once regrets asking Enjolras to make him immortal. He spends his days learning all he can, talking to mortals, socialising with Gods, and loving Enjolras.

One day, he catches Enjolras looking at him with a stricken expression. It clears as soon as he realises Grantaire is looking back. Grantaire can’t bring himself to ask.

 

“Don’t cry,” Grantaire says. “I don’t understand. Please, don’t cry.”

Tears continue to fall from Enjolras’ beautiful eyes, trailing down his perfect skin. “R, I’m so sorry,” he says.

“Why? Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s perfect,” Grantaire says, smiling.

“I have to go,” Enjolras says, and kisses Grantaire on the lips, softly. “I’ll be back later.”

Grantaire smiles at him and kisses him. “I love you. Go do your thing.”

Another tear slips down his cheek, and Grantaire brushes it away. “You’ll have to explain to me what the tears are about later, love.”

“I just… love you. I love you so much,” Enjolras replies. Grantaire grins and pulls him in for another kiss.

With a gentle shove, Grantaire then sends him on his way, laughing. “Have fun at work, sweetie,” he calls after Enjolras, and Enjolras turns around to look at him, and Grantaire spends the rest of his day, in his room, trying not to think about the unexplainable sad look on Enjolras’ face.

 

When Enjolras returns to Grantaire, he pulls him close and kisses him till his skin is rosy and beautiful, and he buries himself inside Grantaire, rocking their bodies together slowly until they reach the heights of ecstasy, wrapped in each other’s arms. “You’re beautiful,” he tells Grantaire in a whisper.

Grantaire laughs and kisses him firmly. “Not more than you,” he replies. “My beautiful morning sun.”

Enjolras buries his face in Grantaire’s neck, kissing the skin there. “My love,” he murmurs.

Grantaire runs a hand through his hair, letting his eyes fall shut and his body relax. They have all of eternity to enjoy this. Grantaire couldn’t ask for more.

 

“Enjolras?” Grantaire calls from the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. “Enjolras!”

His lover appears in the doorway. “What, R? What’s wrong?”

Grantaire turns to look at him, scared. “Enj… Am I _ageing_?”

Enjolras freezes, and there’s a look of immense guilt on his face, a heartrending brokenness. “Grantaire,” he whispers.

“Enjolras,” Grantaire says, unable to shake the horror from his voice. “Am I ageing?”

“I’m so sorry,” Enjolras manages. “My love, I’m so sorry.”

“What have you done?” Grantaire asks.

“I’m sorry,” Enjolras says, helplessly, tears starting to slip down his beautiful face.

“Enjolras, what have you done?” Grantaire repeats. His voice is calm, and he can’t seem to shout, but for the first time in centuries, Grantaire feels _fear_.

“I was stupid,” Enjolras says. “I was arrogant.”

“I don’t understand,” Grantaire says.

“Immortal life does not mean immortal youth,” Enjolras whispers.

Grantaire understands.

 

“It’s my fault,” Grantaire says. “I was greedy. Why should I be anything more than what I was meant to be? I should die. I should have died a long time ago.”

Enjolras clings to him and weeps, the darkness of night surrounding them.

 

“Just let me go,” Grantaire whispers.

“I can’t. I can’t recall my gift.”

Enjolras surrounds them in light, hoping to alieve Grantaire of his pain a little as his body continues to wither over the centuries. Grantaire can hardly move anymore and all he feels is coldness.

“Let me be restored to the earth,” Grantaire begs.

“I can’t.”

 

He watches the world decay as winter sets in, and watches it spring back to life, only to decay again. He longs.

 

Enjolras searches for an answer, a way to resolve his mistake. The days grow shorter as Enjolras seeks to spend more time with the man he’s ruined with his love. His selfishness destroyed Grantaire. He never should have permitted himself to stray from the good of the world.

A God works only for the good of the people.

Enjolras failed. He watches Grantaire fade to nothing, agonised and miserable. Immortal age, besides immortal youth.

Enjolras weeps, and Grantaire… lives.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i hope you liked it!!  
> Also, if you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
